


Silk and Steel

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Series: FIFA Women's World Cup 2011 and Nyotalia [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ July 17, 2011. 
> 
> Title comes from ESPN commentator, Ian Drake, remarking upon Japan and USA's styles, respectively. Congratulations to Japan for winning the world cup!

  
  
She remained calm as it all broke down. There was nothing else she could do. Or, if she was totally honest, she was just numb from it all. It didn’t sink in. Her brow remained furrowed, she remained determined.   
  
It didn’t sink in as Japan equalized again. It didn’t sink in as they lined up for their penalty kicks. It didn’t sink in as her team missed once—twice—three times—  
  
It didn’t sink in as the crowd erupted, as the Japanese players zoomed across the field, piling onto each other, smiling—smiling so genuinely, perhaps for the first time in a long time. It didn’t sink in as they hugged, as they cheered, as they celebrated, rightly, their victory.   
  
It didn’t sink in as the team lined up, retrieved their silver medals, stood behind the banner and had their picture taken. She remained straight-faced, with no expression.   
  
It didn’t sink in until she saw Japan touch that trophy, until the confetti shot into the air, flitted through the stadium, and landed in neat yet uneven piles across the field. It didn’t sink in until, standing in the field of golden glitter, she realized that she had not won, that she had been beaten. Again, after being so close.  
  
And as it finally sank in, the stoicism melted away. The tears flooded her eyes, and she ducked her head, and, finally, gave into the tears.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
She remained calm as it all soared up. There was no way that she was giving up, no way that she would let this opportunity fall away from her. It almost didn’t sink in. Her team equalized, her team never gave up. Somehow, it seemed like a dream, something she was so disconnected from—  
  
Until she saw their faces, saw the joy erupting over their faces—for the first time in so long. She felt her own chest swell, felt her face flush with joy, felt that determination finally make way into something tangible—  
  
She’d won. Her girls had won.   
  
And it’d been so long since she’d found herself grinning. It felt so uncharacteristic to her, felt almost unnatural on her face, but she couldn’t help it.   
  
She was numb with excitement, unable to gauge her own feelings until her fingertips brushed that trophy and she understood—  
  
She’d won. They’d won.   
  
And as it finally sank in, everything melted away. Tears flooded her eyes for half a second before she blinked them away, still smiling despite herself, laughing—feeling lighter than she had in months. She usually prided herself in remaining cool and collected, but in this moment, she felt no shame in crying through her laughter.


End file.
